<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Single Reason Why by redroseworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009322">One Single Reason Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks'>redroseworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kinda sad but happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick nearly dies helping save Roy and Lian. Roy wants to know why he took such a stupid risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Single Reason Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight of the gun pressing against Dick's head seemed heavier than the henchman on top of him.</p><p>Maybe because he might actually die. Funny… he always hoped he'd go out in a blaze of glory. Like in a fight at the end in the world. Or in a really stupid way. Like tripping on a rock.</p><p>Though in truth, he was willing to die in this situation. </p><p>If his death meant Roy had enough time to get Lian and himself out of Vandal Savage's place then he was good with it.</p><p>But he wasn't going down without a fight. Not to mention, prolonging his death bought more time.</p><p>Dick kneed the guy between the legs. The guy yelled in pain as Dick twisted his arm so the gun was no longer against his forehead.</p><p>The Justice League or the Titans should be here soon. </p><p>"Nightwing!" A small scream came from behind them. </p><p>Lian. </p><p>The guy punched Dick in the stomach and stood up. </p><p>Roy and Lian stood in the doorway. Roy looked tired and had only one arrow left in his quiver. </p><p>Lian, despite being thirteen, looked small and so young. Especially since she was hiding behind Roy. </p><p>Dick jumped to his feet as the guy aimed his gun at Roy. Roy was pulling out his arrow.</p><p>He flipped over him as the gun went off. </p><p>Bang. The world went numb. </p><p>A red line flashed past his eyes. The guy fell down. He was covered in goo. </p><p>"Dick." Roy ran to him. </p><p>"Hey. I think he shot me a little." Dick laughed. It hurt to laugh.</p><p>"The League is about to be here." Roy said. Tears were rolling down his face.</p><p>"Don't cry. Lian shouldn't see you crying. She might think something is wrong." </p><p>"Something is wrong. You just got shot." Roy's voice trembled.</p><p>"Just a little." Dick said as the world went dark. </p><p>He woke up in a hospital room. Roy was asleep in a chair. </p><p>"Oh shit." Dick said. </p><p>Roy bolted up. "You're awake!" </p><p>"Yeah. A little bullet won't kill me." Dick smiled.</p><p>Roy smiled back but then he frowned. "Why'd you do it?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" Dick asked.</p><p>"You know that I could dodge a bullet.  I've done it before. And it's not like… I can do it now. It still scares me shitless but I can hold myself together long enough to dodge a bullet or two and fire an hour." </p><p>"I didn't do anything. I mean I got shot a little!" </p><p>"A little? It was barely an inch from your heart. You could have died!"</p><p>"But I didn't!" </p><p>"But you could have! You're just as human as me!" </p><p>"So? I've survived worse!" </p><p>“Just tell why you did it!”</p><p> “Because I’m in love with you, okay!” Dick said before he could stop himself. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He did not mean to say that. Was it true? Yes but he didn't mean to say it.</p><p>"You…" Roy stared at him, his jaw dropped.</p><p>"...I've been in love with you for years." Dick whispered.</p><p>Roy moved closer to the bed. And he leaned in really close. He put a hand on Dick's face.</p><p>"Yet you haven't made a move?" </p><p>"Why, Mr. Harper, you sir are a blind idiot. I've been flirting and making moves on you for years." </p><p>"Well, Mr. Grayson, I wrote those off as me being too hopeful." Roy was now right in front of Dick's face. </p><p>"A blind, hopeful idiot. What will I ever do with you?" Dick mused.</p><p>Roy smirked. "You got shot for me, Romeo." </p><p>Roy kissed him. </p><p>Roy kissed him and he kissed him back. </p><p>Dick honestly couldn't think of anything else. Roy and him were kissing. Roy William Harper was kissing him. </p><p>He should get shot more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>